A Fateful Decision Revised
by CartRAT
Summary: A revision of my 2002 one-shot. A couple of days before the Starlights leave for Kinmokusei, Seiya tries and tells Usagi his feelings with a kiss. And with a dream, Usagi finds out she has to make a fateful decision... -COMPLETE-


**Hello, everyone! Here is a rewritten version of my VERY first Seiya/Usagi fanfiction. The events, grammar and structure have been changed (hopefully for the better) and is A.D.D. approved ********. With any luck I hope it's an easier read than the first one and I hope everyone enjoys!**

**P.S.—I don't own Sailor Moon.**

---

**A Fateful Decision (Revised)**

It was done, finished, ended, caput… whatever you would like to call it; the battle with Sailor Galaxia and with the fate of the universe was finally over. And the other thing that was also over: Seiya Kou's life. Not only was the certainty of leaving behind the one who he loved most getting him down, but also of her unreturned feelings. Because Sailor Galaxia was healed that meant all star seeds were restored…

And that meant Mamoru was alive and back in Usagi Tsukino's life.

Seiya knew it was inevitable, but he never fully readied himself for the day to come when he would have to witness Usagi being back in the arms of her lover. Maybe things would have been better had Princess Kakyuu and Taiki allowed them to leave immediately after battle, but they were so close to the end of school that the two thought it best to just finish out the year since they had gone so far in the Japanese education system. It was only two weeks until they were to be let out for summer break…

And those were the two longest and most excruciating weeks of his life.

Seiya picked his poison: completely avoid Usagi in all situations. Though he sat behind her in class, it was a bit tough but somehow he made it though conversation with short answers (if he could not wholly evade her) and feigning deafness if at all possible. He even went as far as to not join his fellow Starlights in their group gatherings with the other sailor soldiers of the inner Milky Way and ignoring Usagi's and her friends' calls. It hurt his heart so to do that to his secret love… but he realized he would never see her again after returning to Kinmokusei and she did not love him back, so why did it matter anyway as to how he treated her?

His character had suddenly become sardonic and apathetic in all thought processes. It had somehow become a default rationale and comfort for his broken heart. Although, it did not mean he was not tortured by it.

The dark-haired lovesick boy lazily channel-surfed in his dark apartment that he shared with his two comrades: Taiki and Yaten. Only two days until they would leave for Kinmokusei and Seiya was trying to find all the time he could to waste away in his misery. He wanted to be away from happiness, laughter, friendship and shared love. Had he become so bitter?

"Ah, right where I left you."

At the voice, Seiya looked up from his hypnotic stare at the television to see Yaten walk in from the front door of the apartment.

"Hey, Yaten…" Seiya trailed.

"I'm surprised your skin hasn't grown into the couch. That seems to be all you do nowadays: sit on that thing and let your mind rot in front of the TV." The most feminine light stated as he found a place to sit on the other side of the sofa.

"Well it's not like it matters."

Yaten sighed in annoyance. "Your misery is smothering. You better not be like this when we go back home."

"I can't make any promises." Seiya continued in his stoic stare at the television, not once breaking it.

"Seiya, this is ridiculous. I know how much you care for Usagi, but you need to get over it. Look at what it's done to you. You're pathetic. You're not you anymore. How do you expect to protect the princess like this?"

Yaten was never one to consider another's feelings. His words stung and were harsh, but Seiya was already in pain and a little more of it did not hurt.

"Don't worry about me."

"How can I not?! Even the princess is worried about you," Yaten shook his head and rolled his eyes, "God, I can't believe this happened: you falling in love with some girl."

"Well I never planned for it either!" Seiya finally started defending himself. "I don't know why you're so pissed about it. I'm still going back to Kinmokusei and I'm still loyal to our princess. Those should be the only things that should matter."

"The thing I'm mad about is that you will not longer be happy and no longer will your whole heart be into your duty like it should be."

Seiya sighed. "Just give me time…" He really did not feel like arguing over his obligations and feelings. It was just a bad time.

Yaten opened his mouth to continue in his banter, but decided against it. He knew he had a problem of not feeling sympathy for others and he was trying to work on that. And Seiya would be his first test of it. He waited to calm himself down before picking back up on conversation.

"Well, do you even plan on telling her of your feelings?"

The raven-haired light smiled and chuckled at the question. In fact, he did have a plan.

"I'm telling her tomorrow after school."

---

She sighed as she heard his voicemail yet again for the millionth time. Usagi slammed the pay phone down on the receiver and sauntered back to her table. The blonde seated herself and looked to her friends with a sad expression as they all sat with her at their regular booth at the Crown.

"You guys, he's not answering," said the odango-head.

"That's so unlike him. Why do you think he's acting so strangely?" Minako asked.

"I don't know. It's been going on for the last two weeks. He barely talks to me! I don't know what to do." Usagi looked down into her untouched drink order.

Though they played ignorant, all of the sailor soldiers except the moon warrior knew the reason why Seiya had been trying so hard to avoid Usagi. His feelings were left oblivious only to the odango-head and obvious to the rest of the world and that was how they wanted to keep it. They all kept their knowledge of Seiya's feelings secret since they did not want Usagi to feel worse about the situation than she already did and also because the whole destiny thing.

"Maybe this is just how he responds to parting. Maybe he's not good with goodbyes." Ami suggested.

"Yeah, Usagi, he probably just acts this way because he cares so much." Makoto added on.

"But he completely ignores me. He doesn't answer or return my calls, we don't hang out anymore, and I could be two feet away and call out his name and he would just ignore me," Usagi was on the verge of tears, "He never used to do that."

It might have sounded like Usagi cared a lot and she did. The past two weeks had definitely taken a toll on her feelings. Seiya was a good, close friend and protected her when Mamoru was not there. Usagi took all those things into deep consideration since Seiya was such a big impact in her life, thus she took his actions to heart. He was somehow ingrained into her everyday thoughts because of her dilemma. She felt so hurt to be the receiver of his silent treatment and had found herself crying silently in her bed a couple of nights. It was just as bad as the time when she was forbidden to see him after they revealed their transformations to each other, if not worse. Maybe she cared _too_ much about it.

"Usagi…" the blonde leader was snapped out of her thoughts by Rei putting her hand on top of hers, "Maybe you could go see him at his apartment and talk to him there. He can't run away from you if he's at home, right?" the fire soldier tried to stay positive.

Minako pulled out her address book from her school bag, "I have my connections to find out the address."

"But, I don't want to force him to talk to me. I want him to want to. I just…" Again Usagi looked down and sighed. "I just don't know what to do. I think I'm going to go home."

She scooted down the booth and grabbed her book bag from the floor, proceeding to walk out of the Crown. Right when she stepped in front of the sliding door to exit, a figure stood in her way that was trying to enter. Luckily, Usagi stopped herself before running into him and caught a glimpse of his face.

"Seiya?" she felt her heart grow heavy and the loose butterflies in her stomach.

He smiled softly and swiftly took off his sunglasses to better look into the cerulean eyes of his secret love.

"Odango… I figured I would find you here."

"You were… t-trying to find m-_me_…?" Usagi stumbled over her words a bit since she was surprised by Seiya's statement.

"Yeah… do you mind if we go somewhere else to talk?"

"Of course not," Usagi answered.

---

They seemed to have been walking forever until they reached a sparsely populated nearby neighborhood park. The awkward thing was that their journey there was in complete silence. But no matter, Usagi was just happy that Seiya wanted to be with her—conversation or not. And she wanted to find out why he was being so cold to her and assumed that was the reason why he had wanted to talk privately with her.

Seiya stopped walking thus Usagi followed suit.

"So, how have you been lately?" he asked.

The odango-head was taken aback by the first question. She was not expecting such a general inquiry of an ice-breaker.

"I've been okay. How have you been?"

Seiya looked down at his feet and pushed a few dead leaves around in the grass. "Not so good."

"What's the matter, Seiya? Please tell me." She stepped a little closer to him with her wide, wondering, and worried blue eyes.

Once again, the Starlight leader took off his sunglasses and to better look at Usagi in the eye.

"I know I've been acting so cold lately. I've actually been a dick to you, Odango. I want to say that I'm sorry for being that way and that I've had the best time of my life being here with you. And now all of a sudden that I have to leave, it's just been so agonizing to deal with. I was trying to distance myself from the things that are important to me so that our goodbye won't be so painful. But it's the complete opposite. I don't want to leave you tomorrow. You mean so much to me that I've considered not going back to Kinmokusei."

He paused to clear his throat and take a breath.

"You mean so much to me that I can't stand to see you happy and in love with someone else."

Seiya looked deeper into Usagi's eyes than he had ever before. And she was returning the intense gaze. She inwardly knew where he was going with his testimony and she almost found herself about to cry. For some reason her heart rate has risen as if she had just ran a mile and her stomach felt as if it was in disarray. Was this excitement?

His mind was telling him not to do it, but his heart and actions spoke otherwise. In an instant, he put his hands behind her head as he pressed his lips firmly against hers. Slowly he barely opened his mouth to have his tongue run gently over her pink lips with his fingers interlaced with the streams of golden hair that hung from her odangos. Usagi was hesitant at first and went stiff at Seiya's advances. But gradually she relaxed and gave in as she closed her eyes and responded to his kiss. Her hands slowly slid up his chest and grabbed onto his school uniform jacket. He backed her up into an oak tree as he led the kiss to become more fervent. For a couple of minutes their mouths were engaged in an assortment of gentle biting, lip sucking, and tongue massaging. Seiya could not help himself as he would push his body hard against Usagi's as if his were to coalesce with hers. This was a moment he had been dreaming of for a while.

It felt so good. Usagi felt a wave of euphoria she had not experienced in a long time. But though it was good, she knew it was wrong. She abruptly thought of Mamoru, her destiny, her unborn child…

Suddenly, Seiya felt a pressure from Usagi's hands pushing him away from her and breaking the kiss. She looked to him with confused eyes: knowing that their kiss was wrong, but not ignoring the bliss that went along with the improperness of it. Seiya understood the action as her realization that a love between them will never work nor exist.

With his hands still interlaced in her golden locks, he continued to stare intently into her eyes.

"I love you, Usagi Tsukino."

And then he was gone.

---

_She was at her house and was hosting a party. Everyone was there; even people from her homeroom at school that she was not even friends with. It was so loud, though… she had never thought people could be so noisy. In the corner, she spotted Mamoru talking with someone. He did not look her way but she did not care… she had someone else in mind to find._

_Plowing through the people, she was looking everywhere for him but in each room there was no sign of his face. For some reason she thought to look in the backyard. Running to the back door, she slammed it open to see a person with that trademark raven ponytail standing in the middle of the yard looking up at the night sky._

"_Seiya, hey! Hey, Seiya!" she ran to him._

_Slowly, Seiya turned around and smiled at her._

_In her excitement, she jumped to tackle him in a hug, but she was immediately rejected. As if throwing her weight against him had hurt him in the worst possible way, he screamed and pushed her away. A red stain appeared on the left side of his chest and seemingly kept growing._

"_Oh my God, Seiya! What's happening?"_

_He looked at her with a ghastly stare._

"_My heart… you broke my heart."_

_He reached his hand out to her. She was going to take it before she started noticing his fingers cracking and fall apart. Bit by bit, Seiya's body slowly shattered into a million pieces right in front of her. She was terrified._

"_No, Seiya!!"_

"Seiya!"

Usagi quickly rose up from her sleeping state in her bed. Sweat beads adorned her forehead and her breathing was heavy. The dream… the dream had felt so real and scared her to her very core. She then started to sob as she replayed her dream in her mind.

"Seiya, I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry," she whispered as she buried her hot, crying face into her hands.

"Usagi…?"

The golden-haired girl looked down to her talking cat, Luna, at the foot of the bed.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Usagi hiccupped and nodded her head, drying away a falling tear. "Yes, Luna, it was about Seiya."

The little black cat walked up to her master and sat atop her lap. "I know. You were calling out his name in your sleep."

Usagi suddenly became bewildered. "What?"

"You've called out his name every night for the past two weeks or so."

"I do? I don't remember this! Why haven't you told me?"

"I just thought it was because you had been worried about him for a while. And you didn't ask or talk to me about any sort of dreams you've been having so I didn't think anything of it."

Usagi looked away from Luna pensively. "Yeah… He told me that he was in love with me today."

Luna's eyes widened. "What? He did? And what did you say?"

She shook her head and said, "Nothing, I said nothing," while omitting a crucial detail.

"Why not?"

Usagi shrugged. "There's nothing I can do. I have a destiny. Everyone's counting on me to live by it."

"Usagi, it makes no sense to live by it if you're not happy."

The moon warrior looked to Luna shocked. "How can you say that, Luna? Of course I'm happy."

The black cat shook her head. "You've been thinking an awful lot about Seiya to be happy with your destiny with Mamoru," she said skeptically.

"Well of course, Luna, he's my friend. I care about him. He was acting so weird lately and it worried me."

"I don't think friends cry other friends' names in their sleep very often."

Usagi gulped and knew she had to come out with what she was hiding and trying to suppress for so long.

"What are you saying, Luna?"

"I'm saying that maybe you are in love with Seiya, too."

---

The sun was setting just right as the Three Lights and their princess watched it from the high school rooftop. They were trying to take in a beautiful scene of earth before they were to leave it for a long time and wanted keep it as their last memory on the blue planet. Though, one of them was not into taking in a last remembrance.

"Can't wait to get home." stated Yaten.

"Neither can I," Taiki added, "We'll make Kinmokusei better than before."

Silence.

The two Starlights were expecting their leader to say something as well but it never came. They looked to Seiya whose mind was clearly on something else.

"Seiya? Hello, Seiya?" Yaten walked to him and waved his hand in front of the raven-headed boy's face.

He snapped out of it. "Oh sorry, I can't wait to get home either," Seiya said unconvincingly and proceeded to return to staring off into the sunset.

The two other lights looked at him with sad and sympathetic eyes before Princess Kakyuu spoke up from behind.

"It's time."

---

"Oh God, please be there." Usagi whispered to herself as she ran with all her might to her high school. She had to call Minako in order to find out where they were departing from since Seiya had failed to notify her earlier. Now she was regretting eating so much junk food; she had never felt so winded in her life.

She arrived at the high school and ran up the stairs as fast as she could while still whispering, "please be there, please be there," over and over.

"Wait for me, Seiya!" She reached the last flight of stairs that led to the door to the rooftop and threw it open with all her bodyweight.

And saw an empty rooftop.

"Oh no, I'm too late," Usagi cried, "No, no, no! Seiya!" She fell hard to her knees and sobbed into her hands. "Why… why was I too late?"

"Odango?" came a voice from the shadows.

Usagi gasped and whipped her head up and around to the direction of the voice. From under a shade of a tree, Seiya stepped out into the dull sunlight to reveal himself with a nervous smile.

"Seiya!" The odango-head stood up and ran to tackle him in a hug. "You stayed! I'm so happy."

He hugged her back oh so tightly as he took in her scent with a huge breath. "What are you doing here, Odango?"

"I came to make sure you didn't leave me."

Seiya blinked in confusion and backed up from their embrace to look at her, "What do you mean?"

Usagi beamed at the raven-haired light. "It took me a while, but I finally realized that I can't live without you either," she took a deep breath; "I love you, Seiya."

His heart fluttered as it finally became whole again. Seiya was ready to say something along the lines of "what about Mamoru?" but thought it best not to ruin the moment. He smiled and took Usagi's lips into a deep kiss.

****Fin!****


End file.
